Truth or Dare With An Unusual Outcome
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Hermione never could resist Harry when he asks her anything,so reluctantly agrees to join in with the game of Truth or Dare Harry and his boyfriend Draco have started.When Veritaserum is involved,who knows what could happen? HDHr,not a love triangle


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but can still play around with the characters :)

* * *

"Pleaaase?" Harry pouted.

"Oh fine!" relented Hermione. "I'll play truth or dare with you!" She reluctantly laid down her book and went over to the group of people sitting in a circle on the floor of the Room of Requirement. She never could say no to Harry when he looked at her like that. She took a sip from the glass of pumpkin juice which had some veritaserum in it, a requirement of joining the game. As the glass was passed around the circle Hermione mused, _I wonder if he realises how lucky he is to have Draco, to be loved. _Hermione had had plenty of boyfriends, including Viktor Krum, international quidditch star. After all, she was a stunning, intelligent girl whose magical power was on a par with Draco's, the pair of them second only to Harry, and it was because of this that they had been the ones to help him defeat Voldemort last summer. Yet no matter how many people she had dated, she had never found real love with any of them. Lust, and strong attraction, but she had never been _loved_. Like Harry and Draco, she didn't even have her parent's love. Her parents were muggles after all, and didn't really understand her any more. They weren't sure how to act around the no-longer-a-little-girl who was one of the three Saviours of the Wizarding World, and was best friends with their leader, the Chosen One. Harry had never known his parents, and Draco's parents…well, it was best not to consider how they had treated their son.

"I'll start," declared Harry, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…I think I'll say dare" she smiled.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Luna!" he finished cheekily. Ginny turned towards Luna and promptly kissed her, their arms round each others waists. Harry pretended to look confused, but secretly gave a sly wink to Hermione to show her she wasn't the only one who knew of Ginny and Luna's recently admitted love for each other. Hermione smiled, suspecting he had known all along. That boy really was ridiculously intelligent, and far too perceptive for his own good.

"Oh didn't you know?" Ginny asked innocently, smiling sweetly, "Luna and I are going out."

"Aww no fair!" exclaimed Harry, acting disappointed. Ginny smirked playfully, "Tough luck," she replied, poking her tongue out at him happily.

"Draco, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Spoilsport," pouted Ginny, who like the rest of the girls present had been hoping to dare them to kiss… not that they needed much encouragement. "Umm, okay, we'll start off with an easy one. Are you in love with Harry?"

"Yes." He replied simply, smiling over at Harry, his significant other. I looked away, feeling suddenly sad. I loved Harry so much, and he would never know. I looked over at the now tenderly kissing couple, and wondered why I couldn't summon up any proper, convincing feeling of hatred for the blond-haired, silver-eyed wizard kissing the man who had stolen my heart, the first time I saw his entrancing emerald eyes. Hermione shook her head and dismissed the thought. She then laughed inwardly, slightly bitterly, at the irony of it – the two sexiest, most powerful, most intelligent guys in Hogwarts…and they were dating each other. The female population of Hogwarts had been devastated…Though they didn't seem to mind too much when the two were kissing, she thought wryly.

"Ron, truth or dare?" asked Draco.

"…Dare…" said Ron warily. Just because he was now on friendly terms with Draco didn't mean that he wasn't fully aware of what Draco was capable of. Draco grinned. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ask out the girl you fancy next time you see her." Ron glared at him, then blushing crimson turned to Pansy and through gritted teeth asked her to go with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend. She smiled and planted a kiss on Ron's surprised lips.

"Took you long enough." She whispered in his ear, making him blush further, if that was possible.

"S-so." He stuttered, regaining his confidence. "Truth or dare Pans?"

"Dare, baby." Ron grinned,

"I was hoping you'd say that." A faint blush still colouring his ears, he leant closer to Pansy, "I dare you to do that again." Pansy grinned and kissed him again.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" she asked a moment later. _Oh god_, thought Hermione,_ I can't pick truth, I can't let them find out I love Harry. _

"Umm…Dare." She said out loud. Pansy smirked, "Kiss Draco, and it has to be a _proper_ kiss, not just a peck on the cheek." Hermione scowled. As if watching them together wasn't punishment enough, she now had to kiss the guy who'd taken any chance she'd ever had with Harry away from her. From where he was lounged across an armchair Draco beckoned at Hermione.

"Come on then." He smirked. Hermione felt her chest tighten and got a fluttering feeling in her stomach. _Must be anger_, she told herself, _he just looks so handsome when he does that, with his intelligent, piercing eyes. Wait, what??_ She thought suddenly. _I did _not_ just think that_…She made her way over to where Draco sat, determined to wipe the smirk off his face. She sat so she had one knee either side of his lap, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him sharply up towards her, kissing him fiercely. She wasn't surprised to find that Draco was a good kisser, despite his state of shock at Hermione's actions; Hermione was an extremely good kisser herself. She felt him kiss her back as they battled for dominance, Draco eventually deciding to let Hermione take control. She manipulatively explored Draco's mouth with her tongue, dragging her fingers firmly through his hair and making him shudder in pleasure. When she was done she released him abruptly so he dropped back to his former position. She got off him, smiling smugly at seeing she had succeeded in removing his smirk, and that he was sitting speechless. He wasn't the only one. She realised with a small flutter in her stomach (_that had _nothing_ to do with the kiss,_ she told herself firmly) that Harry sat slack-jawed at the display. Yet when Draco caught his eye they shared with a pleased expression, which puzzled her slightly. Hermione sat down in her place, now a little self-conscious as the whole circle was staring open-mouthed at her.

"So," she said, to break the silence that now enveloped the room. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Erm, truth…" he said, still struggling to regain his composure.

"Hmm…okay then. Who, after Draco of course, would you most want to go out with?" Harry's mouth dropped open at her question and he started to blush lightly. Hermione was fully expecting Harry to stutter out a "G-Ginny," or someone of the sort, and it was Hermione's turn to gape when the veritaserum forced him to blurt out "You."

"Oh…" she replied rather lamely, eyes wide. Her stomach was doing that fluttering thing again. She looked up at Harry and as she met his eyes she felt warmth like fire spread through her whole body. She switched her gaze to Draco, whose fingers were intertwined with Harry's, and was rather taken aback to find equal intensity in his stare, and felt an icy shiver run deliciously down her spine.  
"Draco?" Harry enquired.

"Go on," Draco encouraged, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Harry took a deep breath and continued to Hermione,

" 'Mione, we…we'll understand if you don't feel the same but, although me and Draco love each other, we love you too, and would be even happier with you as well."

"What?...Me?" squeaked Hermione. _Why would they want me?_ She thought incredulously.

"Hermione," Draco took over as Harry trailed off. "You are beautiful, funny, clever, anything we could ask for. You're the only person that ever challenges Harry and I. I know this may be a little strange for you, but…we love you."

And suddenly, Hermione Granger understood. She loved them both too. _And they needed her as much as they needed each other_, she thought with a thrill. She was anything but predictable, it was true, but she was also stable. Harry and Draco were fire and ice. They needed her to complete them, to balance them. Slowly, Hermione smiled. She stood, and walked across to where Harry and Draco were sitting, and placed herself in between them. They smiled happily back. She felt two pairs of strong, warm arms wind round her waist. For the first time in a long time, Hermione Granger felt loved.


End file.
